


他是光1⃣️5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️5⃣️

回到复联纽约城北新基地，TS已经恢复了平静，只是一路上拉着PP的手不放。  
“我的房间是在幻视旁边吗？”男孩打破了沉默。  
“你跟我睡。”男人说完犹豫了一下，小心地望向男孩。“这是理所当然的吧？”  
“Yep。”他的男孩红了耳朵，笑了一下飞快转移话题，“几年前前在网上看过你马里布海滩上的「自由之城」，听说上海迪士尼漫威总部就是照你地下室摆的，是真的吗？”  
“嗯。”男人表情变严肃，似怀念又无奈，“那里景色很美，从Mark2开始很多都在那里制成的，但是被炸毁后留下很多不太好记忆，太多都是伤痛，所以我一直没有修复它，有时间我带你去看看，那边还有一层地下室在。”  
“抱歉我出生的太晚，”男孩握了握他的手，眨着明亮的眼睛安慰着男人，“那时没有人能理解并帮到你，战斗会痛苦吗？”  
TS笑着摇摇头。“没有从那时候走来，怎么会遇到你呢？我觉的上天足够厚爱我了。”  
“以后我会尝试尽量少点紧张你，做为交换，你也不能有事瞒着我。”男人有些不自在地摸摸自己的脸。  
“ I promise you。”男孩认真地看着他的双眼回答。“现在你该休息了。”  
男人深深地看着他，直到他躺在旁边，才放心地闭上眼。  
“ 我陪你。”男孩轻吻了男人额头，紧握的手改为十指相扣，“睡吧。”  
—————————————  
醒来时已经华灯初上，TS觉得自己重新充满了力量。男孩仍然牵着他的手，呼吸轻浅，还在睡着。  
男人伸出另一只手，摸向男孩的腰。  
“Darling ？”男孩揉揉眼睛，露出一个迷蒙的可爱微笑。“Friday 说厨师6点就准备好晚饭了，现在起床吗？”  
“除非你不介意我先吃你，”男人摸着他微卷的发，忍不住啄了一口。他的男孩织好了网，随时都在散发着迷人的香味，引诱他就范，而他的身体该死的完全放弃抵抗。  
“我想还是先去吃饭吧，听Friday说今晚主菜是你喜欢的M12的澳洲和牛哦！”男孩闪亮亮的星星眼诉说着期待。  
“好吧，”男人遗憾地亲吻着他的脸颊，看了看腕表，“先给你吃然后吃你，今晚还有很多时间。”  
男孩一边笑着一边躲闪，男人的小胡子扎的他刺痒，吻却很温柔，他像小动物一样在TS怀里左摇右摆，见他并没有使出巨力，男人心情大定，笑得惬意又满足。  
他想起那天看到他的男孩被一群小狗围舔，当时他就邪恶了。  
现在⋯终于可以光明正大地这样那样付诸实现了。  
——————————————-  
餐厅并没有PP想像中那么华丽，可能因为过了饭点，此时空荡荡的，上完餐后，就只剩下两个人坐在靠窗的坐椅上。  
“Wow～”男孩睁大眼睛，满满的的幸福感，“入口即化，这和我吃过的牛肉真的是一个东西吗？”  
男人停下进食，看着男孩嚼的陶醉无比。  
发现被注视的男孩从食物中抬起头，柔和的光线从TS头顶倾泄而下，他纤长浓密的睫毛像羽扇般半遮住明亮的双眼，挺直的鼻梁下唇线弯出诱人的弧度，引人采撷。男孩愣住了，他清晰地听到了自己的心跳，世间万物都模糊成了他眼中男人的陪衬。  
他以为已经不能自拔，但此时却发现自己还可以更爱这个男人。  
被男孩红着脸埋头进食的动作取悦，男人愉快地享受起食物，或许⋯应该给厨师涨个薪？  
为了逃避尴尬，PP吃饭中再没敢抬头，可是吃完面前的食物后，他更不自在了，因为男人还没吃完一半。  
“你是急着回房间去吗？”男人抿了一口葡萄酒，从容地将牛肉送到嘴边，优雅地吃下。  
男孩无端被他散发的荷尔蒙笼罩，耳尖都血红了。  
“牛肉真的配红酒更好吃吗？”男孩别扭地没话找话。  
“估计你还要过几年才能体会。”男人耸肩，“不过，你可以得到一个红酒味的吻。”  
男人放下刀叉，一手端起酒杯，另半边臂膀向他伸开，眼中流露的星光璀璨耀人。  
男孩毫无抵抗力地坐上男人大腿，凑上前主动贴上男人的唇。  
有一点甜又酸还香的味道⋯不及细品，就被男人勾住舌头反复舔舐吮吸纠缠，紧贴双唇性感的火热呼吸让男孩从内里开始燃烧，他大脑缺氧，除了唇齿间的酥麻刺痒，再也感受不到其他，软绵绵地融化在男人强健的臂弯。  
男人的舌退出他时，缓慢地滑过上颚，牙齿，在唇间舔了两下，看到男孩红着脸紧闭双眼咬了下唇，又凑上前去啄了一下。  
双脚离地，PP惊呼一声望向男人，却只得到一个意味深长的笑。


End file.
